In systems and devices that utilize antennas to communicate, it is sometimes needed to align and position the antennas to provide optimal performance. For example, when reception at a mobile device is poor, a user using the mobile device can move the mobile device until reception improves. However, such techniques rely on a manual determination of the quality of the reception, and manual movement of the device, which can be inefficient. Furthermore, such devices are not always being held by a user, but are often resting on surfaces and/or located at docking stations.